Karin's Fever
by Nagisaotaku
Summary: Karin gets a fever in the school and Kazune brings her home. One-shot, summary sucks though. My first Fanfic, Reviews would be welcome! :)


_**KARIN'S FEVER**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin ^^ But i guess that's obvious.**

**One-shot, but i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Gosh, why do i have to read these things" Karin spouted.

"Because we have a test tomorrow" Kazune said sighing a little-"Look, that's entirely wrong!"

"Eehh! Kazune-kun, i remade that a thousands of times!" Karin shouted

"Not nearly that much, so, do that part, and that, and those two again. Let's stop for tonight, its really late already" Kazune said and after that he walked to the door turned and said "Goodnight, Karin", then he went and closed the door after him. Karin quietly said goodnight and then murmured something and decided to work on those parts Kazune said to redo, not to have so much job it went really late, Karin couldn't keep awake and fell asleep head resting on her notebooks and hands.

Karin woke up after a couple of hours and realized that she fell asleep on the table. She went to change to something more comfortable and went in bed. She changed position many times, but couldn't sleep. She thought about studying,but decided not to, since she wasn't a friend of it. Instead she had this idea: To go outside. Karin sneaked to downstairs of the house, as quiet as possible, so nobody would wake up. She finally reached the door, opening it, and slipping outside. _Good, looks like nobody woke up!_ Karin thought while closing the door, but making sure it didn't lock itself.

Karin was slightly amazed how bright and beautiful the stars were tonight. However the grass' morning dew made Karin's feet wet and it felt cold. Also the night air was quite cold too, to Karin: with only a thin nightgown on. She stood there eyeing the night, but finally decided to go inside, when she was starting to feel the cold. She sneaked back into her room curling up to her bed sheets and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Karin woke up in the morning yawning, but didn't want to get up from comfortable bed sheets.

"Hey, Karin! How long to you plan to slack off?!" Kazune shouted while banging the room door open.

"Let me sleep for a couple of more minutes" Karin muffled from the sheets. "Hey Ka-" Kazune was interrupted by Himeka who appeared to the door smiling and saying cheerfully "´Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, breakfast is ready~"

"Oh, Himeka, okay." Kazune said calmly and went downstairs with Himeka pulling his hand. Karin finally after the commotion had woken up enough to push away her blanket and went to brush her hair and change a school uniform. When she was changing, she noticed that her nightgown was still a little wet after sitting on the grass.

Finally Karin was ready to go downstairs and join the breakfast table. After that, they, of course, went to school.

"Good morning Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun!" Micchi shouted while having a group hug with those two.

"Good morning, Micchi!" Karin said cheerfully like everytime and Kazune greeted Nishikiyori a little quieter, as always. Too bad the teacher already came in shouting for everyone to get on their seats. After lunch, Karin noticed that she felt sluggish and not feeling very well, but she just thought that its because she didn't sleep much last night and ignored the feeling.

Karin was looking outside while sighing a little, _Class is so boring.. _She was thinking to herself. Luckily for her the class was going to be over very soon. When it was, she stretched her arms slightly yawning. Suddenly the classroom door banged open and Jin was standing there shouting "Im finally here, my goddess!" Then Jin walked up to Karin and gave her a big smile. Karin smiled back saying "Nice to see you, Jin-Kun!" Jin started hugging Karin and complaining something about work. Kazune pushed Jin away from Karin, breaking the hug. "Are you an idiot or something?" They both started to argue with each other, lightning between them. As Karin was watching them argue, not actually paying much attention to them, she started to feel weird. _Uh oh, This... this is bad... _She thought as her mind came blank and everything blacked out. "KARIN!" The boys shouted while Jin took a hold of her, preventing her from falling to the floor. "I'll take her to the infirmary" Kazune said while picking her up carefully. "Wait, i'll come t-" "I'll take her, you instead should study or something" Kazune stopped him and walked out of class.

"Mmh" Karin moaned while opening her eyes slightly. "Karin! Are you awake?" Karin opened her eyes now, seeing Kazune. "Kazune-kun...i... where am i?" Kazune smiled a little before telling her about her passing out and bringing her to infirmary. Karin now remembered her black out and also that she was feeling really bad, she felt like wanting to puke. Kazune noticed that she didn't feel well so he stood up and putted his arm on her forehead to be surprised how hot it was. "Karin, you're burning up!" Kazune shouted. "Wait, i'll get you something cold" He said when running off to get a wet, cold towel. After a moment he came back with the towel and carefully placed it on her head. He sat down next to her while staring at her, he felt bad and was worrying.

But after the fever had went down a little, they decided to go home, since it was already the end of school anyway. Karin leaning on Kazune they were walking towards home. In home Kazune took Karin upstairs and helped her to the bed. After that he watered another towel carefully placing it. "wait, Karin, i'm going to get you something to drink" and then he stood up again but when trying to walk away, Karin grabbed his shirt weakly. "Please." She whined while looking at Kazune. He just couldn't resist those eyes. He sighed sitting back down. "Yeah,i'll be here, Karin." He said gripping her hand. "Really?" Karin said and let out a little cough. "Yeah" Kazune said and smiled gently. "I'll be right here." Karin smiled and finally started to fall asleep. Kazune leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Karin."

"Damn i slept well!" Karin yawned, but then stopped. _Kazune-kun..? _She slightly blushed seeing that her hand was occupied by Kazune's hand. _So warm and soft... _Kazune was sleeping head on his arms, still half-sitting and holding Karin's another hand. Karin thought Kazune looked so gentle and cute while he was asleep. _No no. What am i thinking..? _Then she started thinking, why was he there? After she remembered about his gentle smile and her grabbing his shirt and holding hands, she completely turned red. _Kazune-kun... _"Thank you for worrying about me" Karin said quietly and kissed him really carefully on his head. Then she took her blanket and placed it over him. She stared at him a while smiling, and finally left downstairs to drink something.

Kazune was starting to wake up, rising his head and blinking his eyes before he noticed Karin wasn't there. He was going to shout her name but stopped when noticed the blanket. _That idiot... _he thought unable to hold the little smile. Then he was going to go find Karin pushing the blanket off and stretched, before going downstairs. "Karin?" He walked to the kitchen, finding her drinking water in the kitchen. Karin turned and gave off a sweet smile. "Good morning, Kazune-kun~" "Yeah,good morning, Karin" Kazune answered smiling back.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was my first Fanfiction, i hope you liked it~ ^_^**

**Reviews, of course, would be welcomed.**

**And also thank you to everyone who read this! Bye~**


End file.
